


Aku dan Dunia

by musukocchi



Category: Zathura
Genre: Uncategorized fandoms - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musukocchi/pseuds/musukocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Zathura © Chris Van Allsburg</p><p>Warning: Canon-vers. Hurt/Comfort.</p><p>Sebuah drabble yang sudah pernah di-post di Infantrum (Indonesia Fanfiction Author Forum). Konflik tak jauh berbeda dari Canon. Hanya sebuah fanfiksi sederhana tanpa konflik yang 'wah'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aku dan Dunia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Zathura © Chris Van Allsburg
> 
> Warning: Canon-vers. Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Sebuah drabble yang sudah pernah di-post di Infantrum (Indonesia Fanfiction Author Forum). Konflik tak jauh berbeda dari Canon. Hanya sebuah fanfiksi sederhana tanpa konflik yang 'wah'.

Bocah lelaki itu ada di sudut sana. Duduk dengan lipatan kaki beserta kepala yang tenggelam. Melempar tatapan ke lantai kayu tua yang mulai melapuk di bawah sana. Menatapnya dengan pandangan konstan. Seolah berucap kepadanya: sudahkah engkau dewasa, wahai Tuanku?

Lantas ia tetap diam terpaku tanpa ada gerakan yang berarti. Sekujur tubuhnya masih terkulai lemas; rambut lusuh masih sama seperti saat itu. Namun yang berbeda adalah senyum yang dulu tak pernah patah sekarang tak mampu terukir lagi.

Sesekali ia menyapu pandangan ke sekitar; mencoba mencari seseorang yang ia butuhkan. Sesekali kaki berdentam di atas lantai menyanyikan irama yang melantun secara berkala. Membuka satu-dua pintu kayu berharap pria kecil yang menyebalkan itu masih ada di sini; berdiri dengan tampang polos dan rambut berwarna emas bergelombang, yang sesekali bertiup ketika ia meloncat kegirangan atau berlari menjauhi dirinya ataupun bermain bersama hamsternya. Namun sekali lagi ditekankan: pria kecil tersebut hilang disapu badai waktu yang bergulir begitu cepat.

Angin dingin yang masuk dari cerobong asap membelai perlahan lilin-lilin kecil yang mulai meleleh. Entah sejak kapan Walter menyalakannya. Untuk mengenang mereka. Mereka yang menghilang. Mungkin semenjak ia merasa tak ada lagi yang menemaninya. Semenjak ia bertindak bodoh. Mungkin--mungkin saja.

Namun sekarang ia hanya seorang diri. Menangis dalam kenangan fatamorgana yang tak berujung.  
"Sial~!"

Tak ada lagi suara decit kayuhan sepeda di luar sana yang terdengar kala tukang pos datang. Tak ada lagi kereta bayi yang didorong perlahan beserta pemiliknya yang menangis di dalam. Tak ada lagi kehidupan semacam di Bumi yang dapat ditemukan di balik pintu depan rumahnya. Karena ketika ia membuka pintu kayu tersebut, hanya ada taburan bintang; serakan bebatuan; serta gugusan planet bundar yang berputar secara konstan. Hanya itu. 

Kini ia sendiri, tanpa ada yang menemani. Terasingi dari kehidupan normal. Terjauhi dari makhluk lain. Tak ada kesempatan untuknya kembali, kecuali ada sepasang kakak-beradik yang datang dengan papan permainan luar angkasa di tangan mereka.

...dan tak ada lagi senyum tulus dari Danny yang selalu mengganggu hari-harinya.  
"Aku merindukanmu--ukh!"  
—karena bocah itu adalah ingatan masa lalu yang kekal.

(—oh kau nakal, kau anak yang kejam. Enyahlah!)


End file.
